


Late Night Serenade

by CandyPunk413



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff over a phone, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPunk413/pseuds/CandyPunk413
Summary: Kaworu once told him to call him if he ever needed help, and Shinji was honestly feeling in need of some right now.





	

After hours of tossing and turning, Shinji glanced at his clock. 

 

It was almost 1am. He was supposed to be asleep  _ hours  _ ago, he had school in the morning. As much as he hated school, he hated being late even more. 

 

He also hated the idea of walking into class after it had started. If there was one thing that made him anxious about school, it was the idea of so many pairs of eyes on him as he tried to get to his seat after being late. It was certainly  _ not _ something that made sleep any easier. 

 

To make matters worse, Shinji couldn't close his eyes without wanting to open them again. Even after he kept them closed, He still couldn't fall asleep. 

 

At this point, it was actually just pure frustration keeping him awake. It was so fucking  _ annoying _ . He almost wanted to cry about it, but ultimately he decided that would get him nowhere. 

 

For a moment, Shinji glanced at his phone on his bed side table. He wondered if Kaworu was up. He never seemed to be sleeping, ever. It didn't matter if it was a weekday or the weekend, Kaworu always seemed to be awake.

 

In a fit of impulse, Shinji picked up his phone, and called him. Just like that, without even thinking. 

When the phone actually started to ring, Shinji thought he was going to have a heart attack. 

 

What if he was asleep? What if he was busy? Would he think Shinji was weird for calling him this late?

 

After the second ring, Kaworu picked up. Whether it was relief or terror that washed over Shinji in that instant, he honestly couldn't say. Kaworu's voice came in from the other side, and for a moment Shinji nearly didn't catch the first thing he said.

 

“You really should be asleep, Shinji,” Kaworu’s voice was smooth, completely unaffected by the late hours of the night. He didn't sound tired or even slightly exasperated, he just sounded concerned. 

 

“Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble…” Shinji’s voice seemed to falter for a moment, along with his grip on his cellphone. Kaworu once told him to call him if he ever needed help, and Shinji was honestly feeling in need of some right now. 

 

“I-I can't sleep. I'm sorry to bother you,” Shinji tried again, this time not as quietly though no less shaky. 

 

“You're never a bother Shinji, trust me. I enjoy it when you call me for anything,” Kaworu was smiling, but of course Shinji had no way of knowing that for sure. He just liked to picture it- Kaworu’s smile. It was lovely, really. It was a smile that could have made angels swoon. It certainly made Shinji’s breath catch, even if he himself was no angel. 

 

(Kaworu often told Shinji he was like what he hoped angels were, pure and fragile, another thing that made Shinji absolutely melt).

 

“Do you need to talk and have me listen, or would you like me to talk until you fall asleep? I could even sing you a song of you really wanted,” Kaworu was as patient as ever, and waited almost a solid minute for Shinji to collect his thoughts and reply. 

 

“Uhm, a song would be nice… I don't think I've ever heard you song before, actually,” Shinji was hesitant, and he suddenly felt like he was asking too much. He called his best friend at 1am and asked him to  _ sing _ for him? What kind of friend was he?! Kaworu probably needed sleep as much as the next person, and here Shinji was coming to ruin that too…

 

“Really? I'm surprised I haven't sung for you before!” there was a light chuckle on the other line, and Shinji felt his stomach flutter a bit. 

 

“If it's too much to ask then you really don't have to-!” He tried to back out of it, thinking he really had done something a bit too forward. 

 

“Nonsense Shinji, I offered. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, and I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't want to either,” there was a noticeable weight that lifted itself from Shinji’s chest as Kaworu spoke. 

 

“Oh, okay…” a breath escaped that he didn't realise he was holding.

 

“Alright then, do you have anything specific you want?” Kaworu cleared his throat, ready to serenade Shinji to the best of his abilities. He wasn't the best singer, at least he didn't think so. His siblings often told him otherwise, however. 

 

“No, I think I'll let you choose,” honestly, Shinji just didn't know what songs Kaworu did or didn't listen to that actually had lyrics. 

 

“Alright then… oh! I think I know the perfect one!” there was an almost palpable sense of excitement from just Kaworu’s voice. Perhaps he had been more eager to sing that Shinji knew initially? He wasn't sure. He just tried to tug his covers around himself tighter and let the sound of Kaworu’s voice pull him into sleep. 

 

The second Kaworu began, Shinji could feel the tension leave his muscles.

 

“Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry, you don't know how lovely, you are~!” the lyrics were familiar to Shinji, though he could not place when or where he had heard them. 

 

The only thing he knew was that Kaworu really could have been an angel with the way he sang. Notes flowed into each other perfectly, and somehow he managed to breathe at all the right moments without making the song sound choppy. 

 

It was honestly the best thing he thought he had ever heard. 

 

“I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you, apart~!” the transitions between the lyrics was so smooth that it almost sounded like a recording. Why had Kaworu never shown this off before? He truly was talented! 

 

Kaworu got further into the song, and Shinji was further lulled to sleep by his soothing voice. He would have to remember to thank Kaworu sometime in the morning, he really needed this. 

 

As Kaworu’s song nearly came to an end, Shinji just let sleep wrap itself around him in a delicate embrace. 

  
His friend truly was an angel, the purest of them of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally more stuff I wrote at like 2 am a few nights ago. Apparently I was really into the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay that night and after listening to it again for the hundreth time I can confirm that it fits Kawoshin SO well. That's the song I used by the way, in case you wanted to listen to it for yourself.


End file.
